


Day 1: Home

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 365 fic, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Spencer misses his team and imagines his homecoming.





	Day 1: Home

**Author's Note:**

> To help me get my writing mojo back I have decided to try and write a collection of drabbles and/or one-shots. Rating, pairings, warnings are all subject to change as I go along.

Spencer pulled his coat tight around him as he trudged through the snow. He could hear Morgan now, “Gotta put some meat on those bones pretty boy, gonna freeze to death”. JJ would give him a cup of coffee and lead him to the seat closest to the fire. Penelope would fuss over him probably more than JJ. God he missed his team. They were his family. They cared about him when no one else did.

A horn beeps

Spencer rushes across the street and looks up. He smiles.

A door opens.

“Reid!”

“Pretty Boy!”

Spencer wipes his face. He was home.


End file.
